1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of connecting an external information processing terminal, and including a printer unit and a data processing unit.
2. Related Background Art
As a conventional apparatus of this type, a facsimile apparatus having an interface used for connecting an external information processing terminal (computer) is known. Such a facsimile apparatus performs a facsimile communication or prints out image data supplied from the information processing terminal in accordance with a request from the information processing terminal. The conventional facsimile apparatus has a command set exclusively used for the facsimile apparatus in interfacing with the external information processing terminal.
When the information processing terminal prints out data using a printer, it uses a command set exclusively used for the printer. As the command set exclusively used for the printer, various kinds of command sets have already been generally used.
When the external information processing terminal uses the above-mentioned facsimile apparatus as a printer, the terminal uses the command set exclusively used for the facsimile apparatus, but cannot use a command set for a general printer.
The facsimile apparatus may perform dialling using its dialling function in accordance with a request from the information processing terminal. On the other hand, the facsimile apparatus itself has a time designated dialling (timer transmission) function, a re-dialling function, and the like. When the facsimile apparatus receives a dialling request from the information processing terminal in the waiting state of the timer transmission function set by an operation unit of the facsimile apparatus or in the re-dialling waiting state, the apparatus performs a dialling operation corresponding to the received dialling request. When the designated time of the timer transmission function has reached or the re-dialling waiting period has elapsed during the dialling operation corresponding to the request from the information processing terminal, the timer transmission function or the re-dialling function may cause an error termination.